The present invention relates to bicycles and in particular to information-producing assemblies which are combined with bicycles for giving desired information to the bicycle operator.
The invention relates in general to devices for measuring distances or routes, time and speed rates, and in particular to computer-tachymeter devices for bicycles.
Such computer-tachymeter devices are of course known and are generally utilized on different types of vehicles such as automobiles, motorcycles, and even bicycles, for the purpose of measuring and displaying on the one hand the total or partial distance traveled and on the other hand the speed which has been attained, so as to permit in this way the operation of the vehicle to be observed and the vehicle to be maintained properly.
In connection with bicycles, these known devices, generally of a mechanical nature, have certain disadvantages such as the necessity of connecting these devices to the moving parts in a manner which is prejudicial to the effectiveness of their operation and the maintenance of the moving parts in the best possible operting condition, to such an extent that racing bicycles are not provided with such equipment, with the added disadvantage that the information which is provided while being of a certain utility nevertheless is with respect to its numbers and precision insufficient to be capable of providing an immediate indication of the performance of the operator and the extent of lasting exertion required of the operator to achieve a good result or at least to improve a preliminary schedule of operation.
Of course, in this latter regard it would be highly desirable to provide, in addition to primary information pertaining to the course which has been traveled and the speed which has been attained, information pertaining to the distance and/or duration required to travel part of the course, with this additional information being selected at the will of the operator, and above all it would be highly desirable to be able to provide information pertaining to the average speed of travel along the course. However, up to the present time, such information can only be provided under very special conditions and at different times on a specially measured course such as a race track or other closed circuit of travel with the aid of qualified time keepers. Moreover, even under such highly favorable conditions, the development of the performance can only be established by repeating the trial runs, and therefore without any assurance of the same exterior conditions such as, for example, the same temperature, wind, and rain, with the unavoidable interference of fatigue and effort put out by the cyclist.